


We Are Family

by GamingVastoryon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fairy Tail (duh!), Fantasy, GamingVastoryon, Gray Fullbuster - Freeform, Guilds, I don't know what else to put. :P, I know. Bad pun, If I don't no one will., Leo the Lion, Loke - Freeform, Lucy Heartfilia - Freeform, Master Makarov - Freeform, Mirajane - Freeform, Moving On, Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, Not sure with whom though, OCs - Freeform, Oh wait! My account name!, Other, Possible Romance?, Someone's gotta make the terrible dad puns., These are stupid tags., XP, laxus - Freeform, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamingVastoryon/pseuds/GamingVastoryon
Summary: Moyasu had been a part of Fairy Tail since she was young; however, she never did feel like part of the family. She left for missions on her own, stayed away from the large fights that often occurred, and only left her spot at the corner table to get food or to leave the guild hall. She finds herself speechless when a boy asks her to attend a personal mission with him, and it changes her view of not only the guild... But herself, as well.





	We Are Family

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - The Fairy Tail; Macao Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pink-haired boy approaches our heroine, leaving her in a state of shock.

        In a world much different than our own, there is a land that goes by the name of Fiore. It is a beautiful place with bustling towns, magnificent landscapes, and (moderately) good people. What makes this place different is the magic that is used by the citizens. The users of these magics are known as wizards, and they have devoted their lives to learning a specific type of magic. Particularly strong wizards band together and form guilds, which are scattered all across Fiore; however, this story is focused around a particular guild which has made it's home in a town known as Magnolia. Fairy Tail is it's name, and a certain wizard from this guild is our main character.

        Moyasu Kawa; a rather powerful wizard who uses the elements of both water and fire. With dark brown irises tinted bright red surrounding a slitted pupil; dark blue hair that gradually fades to a fiery red at the tips; a slim figure from exercise; and tanned skin from multi-day travels, she is arguably of the more attractive females in Fairy Tail. She is a rather lonesome being, preferring to spend her time sitting quietly in the guild or going out on solo missions. Well, that's how she appears at least.

        In all reality, she is lonely. Her lonesome manor meant not many people in the guild noticed her; in fact, the only people who regularly speak with her are Master Makarov and Mirajane, and it's simply for a short check-in. They do the same with the other members.

        If only she had the courage to approach her guild mates, then she would have no problem acquainting herself with others. But Moyasu just couldn't bring herself to do it. She'd be judged for sure; that's how people of this age were. Judging. Awfully judging.

        "Hey!" Moyasu jumps as an obnoxiously-loud voice boomed through the guild hall, snapping her out of her thoughts. Her gaze flicks upwards, and she's shocked into silence (not that she had been speaking before) at the sight of a rose-haired male making his way to her table. She knew him, of course. Natsu Dragneel: Fire Dragon Slayer and Fairy Tail's very own Salamander. He was one of the strongest in the guild, and he had his sights set on her. Why?

         _'I didn't do anything to him, did I?_ _'_ she wonders, pursing her lips as she racks her brain for any forgotten memories.  _'No. The only person I've spoken to is Makarov, per usual. He has no reason to attack me.'_

        However, as Natsu continues his approach, Moyasu begins to have second thoughts.  _'Then again, when did he_ ever _have a good reason to attack anyone?'_

        The rosette skids to a halt and slams his hand onto the wooden surface of the table, beaming a wide smile at the seated female. "Hey!" he once again exclaims, breathing a bit heavily from the run. It was a rather large guild hall he had just bolted across.

        "Uh..." the bluenette croaks, honestly unsure of how to deal with the situation. "H-hi?"

        Her response seems to satisfy the Dragon Slayer, for he continues, "You're a Dragon Slayer too, right?" he asks. Moyasu opens her mouth to deny this (she disliked sharing information on her magic type with anyone), but she's cut off, "I know you are. It's in your scent."

         _'Darn.'_ "Um, y-yes. I am," she says.

        "Alright! How would you like to come to Hargeon with me?!" Natsu asks, his already inhumanely-wide smile impossibly growing in size.

        Moyasu's slitted pupils dilate in shock and fear, and she stutters, "M-me?! Why?!"

        The male Dragon Slayer's companion, a blue cat he named Happy, flies in from behind him and lands on the table in front of the female Dragon Slayer, answering her question for him. "Natsu's looking for somebody: his father, Igneel." The bluenette returns her gaze to the rosette, who returned it with an expression of hope.

        "That still doesn't answer my question," she commands, propping her chin on an enclosed fist.

        "Two Dragon Slayers are better than one! With both of our enhanced scents, we're sure to find Igneel this time!" Natsu exclaims.

        At this point, Natsu's shouting had attracted the attention of those within the guild. A bright red flushes across Moyasu's cheeks; she wasn't used to this kind of attention. It piqued her anxiety.

        "Y-you'd invite me without knowing my name?"

        He tilts his head ever-so-slightly to the right until her question sinks in. "Oh! Right!" Natsu nearly slaps her in the face as he extends his hand towards her. "I'm Natsu!" he introduces.

        Moyasu reaches forward to take his hand. "Moyasu," she responds. At the last second, Natsu forms a fist with his outstretched hand and bumps it against the girl's knuckles.

        "Sweet name!"

        The blunette chuckles, allowing the slightest of smiles to show on her face. "Yours isn't so bad, either."

        "So, you comin' or not?" the rosette asks. Moyasu takes a moment to ponder her answer; his smile gradually fades the longer she takes.

        "Um," she stutters, biting the edge of her lip. "I... Sure." She looks up to meet his onyx gaze, curling her lips up into a friendly beam that lights up her demeanor. "Yeah, I'll go." Natsu immediately brightens, exclaiming an excited "Alright!" and grabbing his fellow Dragon Slayer's wrist.

        He drags her, yelping and shrieking as she slams into chairs and tables, towards the door. "Let's go, then!" he yells, ignorant to the commotion he was causing.

        From his usual place on the bar, Makarov watches the two young wizards with a fond expression. A giggle from behind him announces the approach of Fairy Tail's head waitress. "It's about time the two found each other," she says, setting her carried tray down. "You'd think they would've scented each other a lot sooner."

        "Well, you know Moyasu. She isn't much of a people-person," he converses with the platinum blonde. "Hopefully Natsu's sociable personality will do her some good."

~*~

        A sick groan pours over Natsu's lips, lying stomach-down on the floor of a train. Moyasu crouches beside him, gently shaking the rosette's shoulders to snap him out of his daze. "Do-does he always get like this?" she nervously questions.

        "Yeah," Happy responds, walking up to the unconscious Dragon Slayer and poking his cheek. "Natsu has really bad motion-sickness, so this is normal.

        "Oh." She stands up, grabbing her bag from the baggage rack. She wasn't aware the fire-eating boy had motion sickness as well. It was one of her only weaknesses, although she had a stronger stomach that allowed her to hide most of her pain; however, bumpier rides made it harder to do so. She walks off the train along with the blue cat, turning back around to wait for Natsu. 

       "Come on, Natsu! We're here!" Happy shouts, placing a paw beside his mouth to enhance the volume. The rosette groans once again, struggling to push his limp body up off the ground.

        His expression is struck with terror as he hears the conductor shout, "All aboard!" Natsu shoots up and makes a mad dash for the door; however, he is too late. The doors snap shut in his face, and he flees to the nearby open window in hopes of escaping the death ride he was trapped on. The train is going too fast for him to jump out, however, and he hangs out of the side with dramatic tears pouring down his face.

        "No!" he screams, his expression resembling a victim in a horror film. "Don't let them take me!  _Noooooooooooooo!!!_ "

        "Welp, there he goes." Moyasu watches the fast-traveling vehicle disappear into the horizon.

        The blunette sighs, craning her neck to gaze at the blue cat standing beside her. "We have to go get him, don't we?" she asks.

        Happy shrugs. "Probably. He won't get on the train willingly otherwise."

        "Well, let's get going then."

~*~

        It took a little over an hour, but Moyasu and Happy managed to gain their flame-eating friend back. He was still miserable from the train ride back, his shoulder's hunched over (and not just from the large bag he carried) and his eyes carrying bags underneath them. "Ugh... I feel terrible..." he drones in a nasal voice.

        "Well, you did get yourself stuck on the train again. We had to go all the way to the next town to get you," Moyasu says. Natsu continues to mutter to himself - "Man, I'm so hungry. I could eat my own hand." - as they walk, the blue-haired Dragon Slayer at his side and Happy on the other.

        "Well, we don't have any money for food, Natsu," Happy points out, gazing up at the rosette with his usual smile. Moyasu decides to keep the fact that she had money to herself; she knew well enough that it wasn't enough to pay for all three of them. She had seen enough to know how big of an appetite her newly-found pink-haired friend had (not to mention her own. She was a big eater herself).

        A commotion from up ahead interrupts their conversation, distracting Natsu from his complaints for at least a moment. " _Ah! It's Salamander!"_ a girl shrieks, followed by the excited screams of her companions. " _It's him! It's really him!_ "

        "'Salamander'?" Natsu mutters. A wide smile overtakes his expression as he snaps his head to look at Happy. "You don't think it could really be him, do you?"

        Happy was just as excited as the rosette, nodding enthusiastically. "We don't know anyone else named Salamander, do we?!" he asks.

        They both break into a run, leaving a dazed Moyasu behind them in the dust. "H-huh?! Wait up, guys!" she exclaims, bolting after them.

        Around the corner, the girl heard the sound of her fellow wizard's voice say, "Oh man, today's our lucky day, Happy!" Another voice follows afterwards, but they fade into the background noises of Hargeon.

        Moyasu slows to a stop, panting silently. "Man, those two can run," she mutters in between breaths. She sighs, running her fingers through her hair as she glances around at her surroundings. They had been heading towards the near-center of town, and she had stopped in front of a few shops and a singular diner. She smell of food taunted her senses and almost begged her to enter the building, but she pushes past her temptations to continue her sprint after Natsu. She didn't want to lose them. They'd both end up back at the guild anyways, but she had come with him for a reason.

        The scene she returns to is... rather bizarre, to say the least. Natsu had been tossed into a large pile of garbage off to the side, a spiraling pillar of purple flames shot off into the sky, and a crowd of screaming girls stood in the middle of the clearing. She creeps around the large crowd, grabbing Natsu's ankle and flipping him over into a sitting position. He yelps in shock, still in a daze from the beat-down he had received, and looks up at Moyasu.

        "It's about time you got here!" he exclaims, crossly glaring at her.

        The blunette shrugs. "You left me behind." She gazes over her shoulder, looking around at the scene. "What happened here?"

        "We're not exactly sure," Happy answers, "But whoever this 'Salamander' guy definitely wasn't Igneel."

        "Yeah. He was just a creep," Natsu agrees, rubbing a bruise that was beginning to form on his temple.

        "Yeah, tell me about it."

        The feminine voice causes the two wizards and cat to look behind them, bringing a blonde into view. She was near a centimeter taller than Moyasu (which was a couple inches shorter than Natsu) and had light brown eyes that gleamed with a flicker of joy, long blonde hair that was tied into a partial ponytail and fell down to just below her shoulders, and lightly coloured skin that seemed to shine in the sun. She had a rather curvy figure as well; one that made Moyasu a bit insecure of her own body.

        The blonde gives the trio a friendly smile, lifting her hand in a wave. "Thanks for your help!"

        All three guild members glance at one another, each just as confused as the other.

        "U-uh... I'm sorry, what?" Moyasu asks. The question goes without an answer.

        "Is there anything I can do to thank you?" the strange girl asks. "Oh! I know! Why don't I treat you to a meal?"

        " _Food?!_ " Natsu exclaims, jumping to his feet within the blink of an eye. "Count me  _in_ _!_ "

~*~

        "So, your name is Natsu, huh?" the blonde female asks. The group was seated in a booth at a nearby diner, the stranger sitting on one end with Moyasu while Natsu and Happy sat on the other side. A muffled "uh-huh" is the rosette's response before he goes back to shoving food into his mouth at an impressive speed (in Moyasu's opinion, at least). "Wow, you really eat a lot. Slow down, this isn't your last meal." The blunette chuckles as she hears her mutter, "There goes the 1,000 jewel I saved  at the magic shop..."

        "Anyways, you said your name was Natsu right?" After a couple responses from the Dragon Slayer and his cat ("Mmhmm." "Aye! And I'm Happy!"), she continues. "What about you?"

        Realizing she was being acknowledged, Moyasu hums and looks to her left. "I'm sorry?"

        "You haven't introduced yourself. And I want to know why you weren't charmed by the Salamander," Lucy clarifies. Moyasu gazes at Natsu and Happy for an explanation, which she receives from Happy; he tells her of all that happened, from when they left her behind to when she showed up.

        "Oh. I'm a friend of theirs. They left me behind in their rush to whoever it was they were looking for, and I caught up towards the end of the commotion. I'm Moyasu," she introduces, offering a shy smile to the blonde.

        "Well, it's nice to meet y..." Lucy's voice trails off as her gaze travels down to her exposed forearm, which carried an ocean blue Fairy Tail guild mark. Her gasp turns into an excited shriek that nearly bursts Moyasu's eardrums; the blunette pushes herself away from the blonde and curls against the wall. " _You're from Fairy Tail?!_ " she screams, gaining quite a few looks from other customers.

        "U-uh... Y-y-yeah?" the female wizard answers. Her heart was beating a mile-a-minute. It wasn't that big of a deal, was it?

        Lucy continues her previous freak-out, proceeding to rant on her excitement after she finishes. "Oh my  _gosh!_ I'm such a big fan of that guild! I don't know if I mentioned this, but I'm a wizard too! I've wanted to get into that guild since  _forever!_ You think you can get me in?!" All three guild members stare at the blonde in in confusion; Moyasu still wasn't 100% sure what she had said.

        The girl didn't seem bothered by the looks, though; rather, she began to apologize to Natsu and Happy: "Oh! Sorry about that. You guys probably have no idea what we're talking about, huh?" The female Dragon Slayer raises an eyebrow. She was aware Natsu was a wizard as well, right? "I should probably explain. Wizards from all over Fiore gather together to form guilds. There are many different guilds scattered all around Fiore, and unfortunately you're not considered a full-fledged wizard until you join one. The one I really want to join is the best out of all of them! I've been trying to figure out how to join them for years now, and Moyasu is a member of it! I may  _finally have a chance!_ " 

        "You talk a lot," Happy says, gazing at Lucy with a blank expression.

        Lucy glares at the blue cat, then the expression switches to one of curiosity. "Oh, that's right. Didn't you guys say you were looking for someone?" she asks.

        Happy gives a confirmatory nod. "Aye; Igneel."

        "We had heard that a Salamander would be coming into town, so we came hoping to find him," Natsu explains through a full mouth. "I guess we had the wrong person."

        "Yeah. He didn't even look like a dragon."

        Eyebrow raised, the blonde wizard asks, "Why would anybody look like a dragon?" Moyasu gazes at the two, having a similar question

        "No, you don't understand," the rosette begins, "Igneel doesn't just look like a dragon; he is one."

        " _What?!_ " both girls exclaim, equally as shocked. Neither had expected the answer they had received, as dragons are rather rare creatures that had long been thought to be extinct.

        "I don't understand; you're friend's a dragon?!" Lucy exclaims. "Why would you expect to find a dragon in the middle of town?!"

        Both Natsu and Happy open their mouths to give an answer, but neither could supply one good enough to back up their decision. Moyasu smacks the palm of her hand against her forehead. "I could've told you that, you know," she says, "If you had just given me more information." Two glares are her response, but their attention is torn away when Lucy stands.

        "Well, I gotta run," she announces. She slides a decent amount of money onto the table. "This should be enough to pay for all of your meals. Thanks for saving me~" With a final wave, she makes her way towards the restaurant doors.

        A glance is exchanged between Natsu and Happy, and they are soon on their knees bowing before the blonde's feet. "Thank you for the food!" "Aye! Thank you!"

        A bright red flushes across Lucy's cheeks. "Gah!  _Cut it out you're embarrassing me!_ "

~*~

        Later that evening, the three Fairy Tail wizards were standing at a bridge overlooking a large body of water. "Hey Moyasu, how did you learn your Dragon Slayer magic?" Natsu asks, interrupting the previous silence.

        She bites her lip, sighing as she says, "Like you did. A dragon."

        "Really? But you seemed so shocked when we told you and Lucy that Igneel was a dragon," Happy points out.

        "Yeah, because that's not the answer I was expecting." The bluenette gazes down at the water below, plopping her chin down on her palms. "My dragon's name was... no,  _is_ Ryuu. I don't remember my life before she took me in, but she's told me the story: my home village was under attack by a dark guild, apparently, and she heard the commotion from her cave. Ryuu stepped out to survey the area, and she found the body of my mother. She was clutching me tightly, on the verge of death, and apparently gazed at my dragon with a pleading look. She begged her to take care of her infant, but she died before she could hear the answer. Ryuu is a kind-hearted creature, and she took me in without much hesitation. She taught me my Dragon Slayer magic and took care of me. She left the same day Igneel did, although she didn't just disappear. My senses were too sharp for her to evade. I woke up to her leaving, and she gave me one last goodbye and a gift before she left."

        As she finishes her story, Moyasu reaches out from under her shirt collar and pulls out an amulet. It fit in the palm of her hand, and was diamond-shaped. The amulet was golden with an intricate ocean design carved into it, and a blue gem, tanzanite, in the middle. Natsu gazes at it, lifting his hand to rub his own gift from his dragon, the scarf he always wore around his neck.

        "Your dragon left on July 7th, too?" he wonders aloud. Moyasu nods, her lip quivering in the state of sadness the story had given her.

        "Hey, guys!" The blue cat's call pulls them away from the conversation, and they look in the direction his paw was pointing. There was a cluster of lights off in the distance, getting farther away with each passing second.

        "You think that's Salamander's yacht?" Happy asks. Moyasu gives him a questioning gaze while Natsu places a hand over his mouth, trying not to vomit.

        "I'm gonna be sick..."

        "Jeez. Just thinking about it makes you sick."

        "Salamander? That's the man you guys went after, right?" the blunette asks.

        With an "mmhmm" and a nod, Happy confirms her inference. "Yep!" he repeats.

        "How do you know that's his yacht?" A retch is heard from Natsu's direction as the word triggers his motion sickness. Moyasu rolls her chocolate eyes.

        "Before you came, he announced that he was having a party on his boat." - Another retch from the rosette Dragon Slayer. - "It's the only one out there, so that must be it."

        " _Ahh~!! It's the Salamander~!!_ " The scream caught all of their attentions, and they simultaneously peer to the left to locate the source of the sound. Three girls were staring off into the distance at the yacht that had been previously mentioned, two with an expression of awe while the third just seemed confused by her companions' actions.

        "Salamander?" she asks. "Who's that?"

        "Are you kidding?! Salamander is only one of the greatest wizards alive!"

        "Yeah! How have you not heard of Salamander of Fairy Tail?!"

        Natsu's eyes grow wide in shock of hearing the name of their guild. Moyasu's reaction wasn't much different. "Fairy Tail?" Happy voices their unasked question, looking to the two wizards for an explanation.

        The blunette shakes her head. "If he's a part of Fairy Tail, I've never seen him," she says.

        "Me neither," the fire Dragon Slayer agrees. He looks out to the retreating yacht out on the waters, his onyx eyes flaring with an entrapped rage begging to be released. That fire disappears when a sudden queasiness overtakes him, and he drops to his knees and clutches his stomach.

        Moyasu looks down to him, sighing. "Well, we're not going to do anything about it at this rate," she mutters.

        The rosette smirks, standing up and facing his female companion. "Don't get all pessimistic on me! There's totally a way!" he exclaims. She raises an eyebrow, gesturing for him to continue. "You said you were a water Dragon Slayer, right?" The blunette nods, recalling the conversation (well, more of her talking and Natsu attempting to listen through his illness) they had had on the train. "So that means you can swim?"

        She gazes out at the waters, a slow smile spreading across her face. "I can, but I know a faster way." She turns her head back towards him. "But what about you?"

        Natsu smirks and jerks a thumb in his blue cat's direction. "I've got Happy!"

        Following being acknowledged, a bright green magic circle forms over Happy's back, and white angelic wings spread out from behind him. "Aye, sir!" he cheers, enthusiastically.

        Moyasu chuckles, extending her hand out towards Natsu. "Then let's go teach that poser what real Fairy Tail wizards look like!" The fire-eater immediately places his palm atop hers, and the cat in turn places his paw atop. With a cheer - "For Fairy Tail!" - they lift their hands in the air and part ways.

        Our heroine launches herself over the bridge, falling feet-first towards the water. At the last second, she opens her palms and shoots a light mist of water droplets from her palms to slow her fall. She lands atop the water, gracefully, making a skating motion to push herself towards the boat. A  _whoosh!_ from overhead catches her attention, and she sees Natsu with Happy attached to his shoulder flying above, gazing down at her. She sends a casual wave, before leaning forward and shooting two pillars of water out behind her to act as jets. She rockets forwards, skidding across the water at dazzling speeds.

        She skids to a stop beside the boat, turning around to face her companions. The flying cat tilts his wings back to slow to a stop in front of the water Dragon Slayer, peering over Natsu's shoulder. "So what's the plan?" she asks.

        "Plan? I'll give you a plan! We bust in there and beat their butts!" the rosette exclaims.

        She places a finger over her lips, signaling for him to be quiet. "Alright, but we still need at least a way to enter."

        "I can take Natsu up to the roof," Happy suggests.

        "Yeah, that'll work. And I'll shoot myself up."

        "Alright then," the fire Dragon Slayer says, "Let's get goin'!"

        "Aye!" With a strong flap of his wings, the blue cat takes Natsu up into the sky.

        Moyasu gazes down at the water after they take their leave. "I should probably strengthen up." She lifts her hand and makes a twirling motion; in response, the sea water rises up in a mini-tornado. It travels towards her face, and she inhales sharply to consume the liquid. Once the water touches her tongue, it starts moving up at a rapid pace, and her stomach is soon filled and her power replenished. Moyasu licks her lips, smirking at the remnants of the sea salt. "Note to self: make sure to come back here to fuel up." She chuckles, then extends her palms beneath her.

        Water soon engulfs her hands and shoots her up in a short burst, sending her high into the air. Spotting Natsu's falling form, she pins her arms by her side and dives face-first towards the boat to catch up to him. She slows down once she reaches his side, giving a lazy salute before they break through the wooden ceiling and land on the carpeted floors.

        Through the hovering dust and mist, the blunette spots close to a dozen men surrounding them (including Salamander) and a familiar blonde-headed girl. "What the...?!" she trails off, waving the dust out of her face. The blonde stares at the two of them, then exclaims, "Natsu?! Moyasu?!"

        A creaking of the wood reminds both Dragon Slayers that the boat was moving, and Natsu crumples to the ground as he attempts to restrain from vomiting. Moyasu's reaction is less extreme, but she does lean against the wall to get used to the sudden queasiness. " _What?! You're both motion sick?!_ " Lucy exclaims, disappointed by this fact.

        "Lucy, what are you doing here?" Happy asks, hovering just above the hole the two wizards had made.

        "Happy! I'm so glad you're here! This creep kidnapped me and these other girl for evil purposes and-" She tilts her head as her sentence cuts off, gazing at the feathered limps attached to the cat's shoulder blades. "Hey, since when did you have wings?"

        "No time to explain! We gotta go!" Turning sharply, the blue cat stretches his tail to pick up the confused female. Lucy screams as she is carried off into the air, carried by the flying cat.

        "Don't let them escape!" Salamander commands. "If the council hears about this we're in deep trouble!"

        "No you don't," Natsu mutters, pushing himself off the ground. Moyasu copies his actions, steadying herself before getting into a fighting stance. She knew she would probably do most of the fighting while they were still on the water; she was prepared.

        As expected, Natsu was soon back on the ground from his sickness, to ill to move much. "Natsu!" she exclaims. While she's distracted, one of the thugs shoves her to the ground beside her companion, where a group of them start to send sharp kicks to her spine. She cries out in pain, twisting to block the attacks. It seems Natsu had the same idea, as he catches the foot aiming a kick at his face.

       A guttural growl sounds from the back of his throat as he lifts his head up to glare at Salamander. "So you're from Fairy Tail, huh?" he accuses in a hoarse voice.

       Moyasu's attention is drawn away from their current situation when a low roar catches her ear. She swivels her head to gaze over her shoulder, and releases a yelp in surprise when she sees a large, spinning cyclone rapidly surrounding the yacht. Just as the large waves start to engulf the boat, she escapes the horde of men holding her down and jumps off the side of the boat. The blunette lands the side of the cyclone, immediately starting to surf the waves with nothing but her feet.

        The wave crashes into the port, disappearing beneath the Dragon Slayer's feet almost immediately. She free falls for a few feet, shocked into a state of immobility, before catching herself with a few sprays of propelling mist. She places herself, gently, on the ground and runs towards the ship wreck, glancing around for her pink-haired friend. " _Natsu!_ " she calls. She gains no response.

        She breaks into a full-on sprint towards the destroyed boat; as she gazes up, she spots the form of Natsu standing atop of it. An audible sigh of relief emits from her chest, and she boosts herself up to stand beside him. "I see you survived the crash," she says.

        The rosette smirks. "Why wouldn't I have?" His dark expression returns when Salamander and his men stand, some visibly shaking from some of the wounds they had acquired.

        "You claim to be a part of Fairy Tail?!" Natsu yells. He grips the shoulder of his coat, ripping it off of his body to reveal the thin vest he wore underneath, his torso, and the red Fairy Tail symbol imprinted on his right shoulder. Moyasu crosses her arms across her chest, showing off her own guild mark on her forearm. "Well we've been a part of Fairy our whole lives!"

        "Yeah!" Moyasu continues. "And we've never seen you around!" The faux Fairy Tail member stares at the two Dragon Slayers, a mixture of shock and fear plastered in his expression.

        "Whoa! They're actual wizards from Fairy Tail!" one of Salamander's henchmen exclaims. "They're the real deal, Bora!"

        "I told you never to use that name!"

        The blunette purses her eyebrows, her upper lip pulled up in a look of utter disgust towards the fake standing below her.  _'So his real name's Bora, huh?'_ she thinks.  _'He got kicked out of the Titan Nose guild, I think.'_  

        "Now listen up!" Natsu jumps down from the edge of the boat, landing on the ground with ease. Moyasu quickly does the same, walking just a step behind her friend. "I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or what! But nobody, and I mean _nobody_ , disgraces the Fairy Tail name!"

        Bora rolls his eyes, lifting his palm towards the two. "Whatever. This should snuff you out. Prominence Whip!" As the name of the spell is called, purple flames burst out of the villain's hand and shoot towards their targets. Moyasu steps behind Natsu, very much knowing he could handle these attacks.

        The flames landed at their feet, exploding in a large blaze of violet. The female winces as her skin stings from the heat, but water summoned by her magic easily soothes the burns before they can leave any permanent damage. She sees Natsu's silhouette lean back as he engulfs the flames, letting out a cry of disgust as they touched his tongue. " _Ew!_ Are you sure you're a real fire wizard?!" he exclaims. "'Cause these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted!"

        As the flames begin to clear, the large group of criminals stare in horror at the monstrous sight in front of them. Once he's finished, the rosette rubs his lip with the back of his hand. The corner of his lip curls into a smile as he turns to Moyasu. "Ready to blow them away?"

        She returns the smirk, firmly nodding. "Yeah!"

        Both Dragon Slayers stand side-by-side, cupping their hands around their mouths. "Fire Dragon-!"

        "Water Dragon-!"

        " _Roar!_ " they shout, simultaneously. Two elemental pillars are exhaled from each of their mouths (fire for Natsu, water for Moyasu) and shoot at top speeds towards the group in front of them. The henchmen are easily blown away and knocked out by the attacks, but Bora manages to dodge just enough to stick his ground. Both guild mates growl and jump towards the enemy, fists engulfed in their individual elements.

        Spells are sent back-and-forth, each of the two sides giving and receiving wounds. All three wizards' shouts could just barely be heard over the explosions and sounds of battle - "Fire Dragon Roar!" "Red Shower!" "Water Dragon Sharp Saw!"

         Natsu growls as he lands beside the boat. "Dang it! I'm running out of power!" he says through gritted teeth.

        Overhearing his distress, the blunette lands beside him. "Here, let me help." She lifts her fingertips, and fire starts to burn from the tips. The rosette stares, amazed.

        "Whoa! You have fire magic, too?!" Chuckling, Moyasu answer with a nod. She then begins to draw in the air, making out symbols with the fire that seemed to spread from her fingers like paint. Once the symbol is made, she waves her hands and yells, "Fire Make: Banquet!" Before their eyes, multiple patches of fire shaped as different food dishes appear in mid-air. Natsu's eyes immediately become the size of saucers, and he cheers. "Wow! Your magic is so cool!"

        Moyasu rubs the back of her neck and shifts her weight from foot to foot. "I-it was nothing," she responds. The fire-eater immediately consumes the flames, and he seemed visibly stronger afterwards.

        "Yeah, now I've got a fire in my belly!" he exclaims. He crouches down, then launches himself into the air with an upraised fist. He starts to dive for Bora, preparing to hit him with a powerful attack. "Fire Dragon-" His fist slams into the criminal's face. "-Iron Fist!"

        Natsu's flame extends behind him, driving Bora into the ground below him. He slides backwards, creating a large crevice, and hits the side of a building, knocked out cold. Moyasu stares in awe, completely ignorant to the mass destruction their fight had caused.  _'Jeez, I never knew Natsu was that powerful.'_

        She snaps out of her daze when she hears Natsu's shout. "Oh crap! We gotta go!" She looks towards the approaching mass of army men, and she too starts running after her rosette friend. Upon further inspection, she realizes he had a rather confused Lucy in tow.

        "Wait! Where are you taking me?!" the blonde shouts, trying and failing to release the fire Dragon Slayer's grip on her wrist.

        "You said you wanted to be a part of Fairy Tail, right?" The question ceases Lucy's actions as she looks up into Natsu's onyx eyes. He returns her gaze, his mouth spreading into a winning smile. "So let's go!"

        As realization hits her, she gains her own smile of excitement and cheers. Moyasu chuckles as she continues to run a few feet behind the both of them, her lips falling into a small smile. Yeah; she'll fit right in.

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddup, Gangstas? Thanks for reading! Be sure to subscribe to the series so you can get notifications on when I update (which, I'm sorry to say, won't be scheduled until further notice)! If you'd like, subscribe to me if you want notifications on all of my crazy antics! Have no fear in commenting ways I can improve my writing; I make sure to pay attention to everyone's opinions. Later, skaters! X3


End file.
